Une lutte acharnée
by YuukiKoala
Summary: One-Shot UA, Murdoch x Ogden. 1968. Murdoch reçoit un jour Ogden au commissariat, se présentant comme une activiste féministe, luttant pour les droits à l'avortement. Et il a beau rejeter cette idée, il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la femme qui la défend, charimastique...


**Note :** Cette fanfiction se passe en 1968 en France. Ouaip. C'est du pur UA. Je suis souvent pas à l'aise avec les UA, mais Let's Go. Il y a surement des incohérences historiques, en ce cas, vous m'en voyez désolés. Et ouaip, ils ont tous des noms anglais, et je m'en fichtre.  
><strong>Prompt :<strong> Le monde aura beau être contre toi, tu sais que je suis là.

**Fandom :** Les Enquêtes de Murdoch

**Relationship :** Ogden x Murdoch

- Monsieur, on a arrêté une des activistes du mouvement féministe…. Elle avait des méthodes dirons-nous…Dérangeantes.  
>- Très bien Georges, emmenez là moi à mon bureau.<p>

Murdoch était occupé en ce moment. Entre les incendies, les attaques aux pétards, les dégâts causés par les activistes, les affichistes illégaux, les obscénités, les prostituées, les dérangés… Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, et William n'avait même plus le temps de se consacrer à ses inventions toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.  
>Pourtant, ses recherches sur l'identification par l'ADN étaient en pleine essor, et il allait pouvoir bientôt arrêter plus de criminels que jamais.<p>

William eut un long soupir, tant pis, il remettrait ses expériences à plus tard, la justice attendait. Et cela, c'était ce qui lui plaisait. Il alla donc en salle d'interrogatoire, et se retrouva face à une jolie demoiselle. L'air intelligent, une robe élégante, et des cheveux bouclés, qui étaient suffisamment longs pour atteindre ses hanches.  
>Elle le fixait d'un air fier d'elle. Comme si elle n'avait peur de rien, ni de ce qui allait advenir d'elle, ni à quelle sauce elle allait être cuisiné.<p>

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Murdoch s'installa juste en face d'elle, tandis que la charmante blonde gardait là son sourire, resplendissant et dévoilant sa force de femme.

- Bien sûr. J'ai désiré que toute femme puisse vivre sans avoir à porter un fardeau.  
>- Nous parlons bien du droit à l'avortement… ?<br>- Exactement. L'IVG est quelque chose d'essentiel pour les femmes, qui en ont besoin.  
>- ….Mais si on vous a arrêté c'est bien parce que vous l'avez un peu déclamé, non ?<p>

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait mécontente de ces propos. Mais après tout, elle avait l'habitude. Durant ces manifestations, elle ne cessait pas de se recevoir ce genre de phrases, voire bien pire. Comme quoi les femmes n'ont pas à réclamer ce genre de chose. Qu'elles doivent rester sages. Belles. Gentilles. Dociles.  
>Mais les femmes ne sont pas des poupées, elles ont les mêmes envies que les hommes, elles aussi.<br>Alors pourquoi ne pas recevoir les mêmes droits ?

- Et bien oui. Soi-disant parce que j'ai insulté un agent de police, je me retrouve en face de vous. Je lui expliquais juste l'importance de l'IVG pour les femmes. A croire que les policiers sont atteints de paranoïa. Il m'a même traité d'hystérique…  
>- Je vois…Et votre nom, c'est ?<br>- Julia Ogden. Professeur en médico-légal à la faculté de médecine, ainsi que médecin légiste pour la police du 19ème arrondissement.

Au moins cet homme n'oubliait pas les politesses envers une femme, même s'il avait posé la question un peu trop tard.  
>Murdoch était surpris de rencontrer cette femme seulement maintenant. Après tout, il était bien policier dans le même arrondissement qu'elle, mais ne l'avais encore jamais croisé.<p>

- Bon… Mademoiselle Ogden…Je vais faire en sorte qu'on vous libère sans conséquences…

Pas qu'il était réellement pour l'IVG, mais cette femme se battait pour quelque chose, et Murdoch trouvait cela correct. Elle n'avait tué, volé, agressé personne, elle s'était contenté de se défendre, et d'expliquer son but.  
>Elle ne méritait pas d'aller en prison pour si peu.<p>

- …Néanmoins, je vous conseille de calmer vos ardeurs…. Cela déplait à certaines personnes.  
>- Et vous en faites partie ?<br>- Je n'irais pas jusque là…Je ne suis pas pour ce principe de l'avortement, mais je n'ai rien contre les personnes qui veulent défendre leurs principes de façon pacifiste…

Ogden mourrait d'envie de lui demander ses raisons pour être contre ce principe, mais sûrement qu'il lui répondrait quelque chose d'inintéressant comme tous les hommes qu'elle avait pu croiser.  
>Elle regarda l'homme se lever, et partir, et le remercia d'un fin sourire, puisqu'au moins se donnait-il la peine de la libérer sans lui apporter plus de problèmes. Julia sortit ainsi du poste de police peu de temps après, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter.<p>

* * *

- Nous nous sommes déjà vu, il me semble…  
>- En effet, il y a une semaine, suite à une altercation avec un policier.<br>- Et cette fois ci, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes là pour la même raison ?

De nouveau, Ogden se tenait face à Murdoch, tandis que l'homme était embarrassé de récupérer cette jolie femme, qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'envoyer en prison pour des broutilles comme le fait qu'elle se bat pour ce qu'elle veut.

- Et bien, presque. Cette fois, un policier a voulu emmener une de mes élèves en prison, quand elle lui expliquait notre combat, mais il semblerait que j'ai agis de façon moins pacifiste que la semaine dernière, quand mon pied a visé son si précieux entre-jambe…

Au moins cette femme avait-elle du répondant, que cela vienne de sa gorge, ou de son pied. Et même si l'IVG déplaisait à Murdoch, il devait reconnaître que sa défenseuse était quelqu'un de très charismatique, qui commençait de plus en plus à lui plaire.  
>Seulement, cette fois, il ne pu sortir Julia a si bon compte, et la doctoresse dû attendre une semaine avant d'avoir la permission de sortir des cellules du commissariat.<p>

Quelque chose disait à William qu'il n'avait pas fini de la croiser.

* * *

- Encore vous ?

Et en effet, Ogden se tenait de nouveau assise face à lui. William se posa, et eut un soupir amusé. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas dut être amusé, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Et bien oui.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et Murdoch voulait bien l'admettre, elle lui avait manqué. Pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient guère, mais justement, il avait très envie d'en savoir plus sur elle.

- J'ai encore déplu aux policiers, quand j'ai essayé de coller une affiche d'information sur l'un d'eux, parce qu'il voulait m'arrêter.  
>- Vous avez un certain sang-froid.<br>- En effet. Mais je sais que si je n'en avais pas, je ne pourrais guère aller très loin.  
>- Pourquoi menez-vous cette bataille avec autant d'acharnement ?<p>

Cette question n'allait certainement pas aider ou condamner Ogden, et faisait juste partie de la curiosité naturelle de William, qui se posait la question depuis des jours. La doctoresse le regarda en souriant, pourtant, son sourire paraissait être devenu triste.

- … Et bien, pour permettre à ces femmes, de s'en sortir. Tomber enceinte quand on ne le désire pas, ou qu'on ne sens pas encore prête, est quelque chose de terrible.  
>- Mais interdit par la loi et par Dieu.<br>- Est-ce mieux de suivre ce que dis un bout de papier, comme quoi une femme doit garder un enfant, sous peine que sinon c'est tuer une âme. Et que par la suite, ce soit cette femme qui meurt, laissant cet enfant seul, sans raison, ni moyen de survivre ? Ou bien, qu'elle survive, mais qu'avec son enfant, elle n'ait plus jamais de vie, qu'elle se retrouve coincée. Qu'elle soit trop jeune. Que ça n'était pas le bon moment. Qu'elle manquait d'argent.

Murdoch ne trouvait pas quoi répondre. Il était fermement contre l'IVG. Pour Dieu. Pour la Justice. Mais était-ce vraiment injuste de supprimer une âme qui n'est même pas encore formé, qui n'existe peut-être même pas encore vraiment ? Est-ce vraiment un homicide volontaire, plus qu'un état de légitime défense, pour vivre, et ne pas avoir à supporter un bout qu'on n'aimerait jamais, car il ne ferait que peser ?

- Vous allez me dire, que si on ne veut pas d'enfant, on peut ne pas passer à l'acte, faire en sorte de ne pas en avoir. Mais est-ce mieux d'être battue parce qu'on refuse à un homme violent de faire ce qu'il désire sans aucune protection ? Les femmes ont toujours été soumises aux hommes sans avoir le choix, alors l'IVG est notre liberté. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

L'inspecteur restait silencieux. Il écoutait attentivement la lutte de cette femme intelligente et surprenante. Il n'était pas d'accord avec elle, mais plus ça allait, plus il avait l'impression d'être du mauvais côté, de faire le mal en arrêtant des femmes qui ont juste voulu se libérer.

- C'est pour l'enfant aussi. Pour ne pas qu'il subisse une mauvaise vie. Pour les femmes, qui, se sont faites violées, engrossées de force, alors qu'elles n'avaient rien demandé. Mais un homme est incapable de comprendre cette douleur. Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est dur. Vous vous contentez de nous mépriser. De nous arrêter, de rire de nous, de vous moquer. J'aimerais vous voir avec un enfant dans le ventre. Ca vous ferait le pied tiens.

Alors, Murdoch su qu'elle avait fini. Et que son point de vue différait un peu plus. Un peu juste assez pour qu'il la libère sans aucune peine. Sauf celle de son cœur.

Pourtant, il ne lui dit rien, ne donna pas son avis, de ce si joli discours, sortant de tout son cœur, de toute sa douleur. De ces semaines à se battre, et à voir des femmes malheureuses.  
>Il ne lui répondit rien, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se dit qu'elle avait raison. Que les hommes étaient des idiots. De s'acharner pour un droit que les femmes méritaient sûrement.<p>

Et qu'il allait avoir besoin de se remettre en question. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Car elle allait revenir. N'est ce pas.  
>Elle ne cesserait jamais de lutter.<p>

* * *

- Chef, vous m'avez appelé ?  
>- Oui… Murdoch est étrange ces derniers temps non ?<br>- Comment ça, monsieur ?  
>- Allons Crabtree, ne faites pas l'imbécile ! Il regarde toujours ailleurs, il a même raté une de ses expériences par faute d'inattention… Ca pourrait venir d'où ?<br>- Je ne sais pas monsieur…. Dernièrement il reçoit sans cesse une femme qui lutte pour le droit à l'avortement… Et c'est toujours lui qui s'en charge.  
>- Hum, une femme alors…<br>- A quoi vous pensez ?  
>- Oh, voyons, ne soyez pas si stupide ! Une femme tourne autour de Murdoch, et il est dans son monde 24h sur 24h…<br>- Oooh ! Je comprends mieux, monsieur. Vous avez sûrement raison !

Le commissaire Brackenreid, n'était pas loin en pensant à ce qu'il lui paraissait évident. Murdoch était dans son monde pour ça. Et pour autre chose. Les deux raisons étaient liées bien évidemment.  
>L'amour et le doute, avaient toujours tendance à vous donner l'impression d'être toujours ailleurs, après tout.<p>

* * *

Et bien évidemment, comme c'était prévu, elle revint. Mais pas pour une bonne raison. Cette fois, pas question d'enquiquiner gentiment des policiers, et de leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.  
>Murdoch se retrouvait face à une suspecte de meurtre. Julia Ogden, avait été retrouvée face au cadavre d'un officier de policier, qui semblerait-il, comptait l'arrêter au plus vite. Et tout prouvait que c'était elle. L'arme du crime, le mobile, l'alibi qu'elle n'avait pas, le dernier message du meurtrier.<p>

- Bon… Cette fois je ne vais pas vous demander ce que vous avez fait.  
>- Je n'ai rien fait, à vrai dire. Je me contentais de me rendre chez lui, pour lui expliquer certaines choses.<br>- Il y a vos empreintes sur l'arme du crime.  
>- C'est vrai, mais c'est parce que sous le choc, j'ai vu l'arme planté dans son ventre, et j'ai voulu la retirer pour l'aider si jamais il était encore vivant.<br>- Mais cela vous accuse. Vous auriez très bien pu lui donner un coup de couteau et retirer l'arme avant de la lâcher.  
>- Je vous promets, inspecteur, que je n'ai rien fait.<p>

Pourtant, l'affaire s'enlisa, au fur et à mesure des jours. Tout le monde semblait contre cette femme, qui osait prétendre à une liberté que les femmes ne méritaient pas.  
>Elle était le diable en personne pour la plupart des enquêteurs, qui avaient déjà entendu parler d'elle, vu qu'elle ne cessait de faire son apparition dans les manifestations les plus acharnées. Une hystérique, une folle. C'est ainsi qu'ils la considéraient.<p>

Seulement, un homme croyait en elle.  
>Il savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait, que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Bien sûr, il n'était guidé que par une intuition qui le tiraillait jour et nuit, mais cela le rendait plus déterminé que jamais.<br>Tout le monde pouvait être contre Ogden qu'il serait toujours là.  
>Parce que même si cette femme avait des convictions et une persévérance sans limite, ça ne faisais pourtant pas d'elle une meurtrière.<p>

* * *

Assise à un café, elle buvait lentement et avec élégance une tasse, un sourire aux lèvres. Ogden avait échappé de peu aux tribunaux. Murdoch avait fini par trouver un autre coupable, tout désigné puisque les recherches sur l'ADN que l'inspecteur avait mené, avaient permis de trouver ce suspect.  
>Qui semblait avoir tué ce policier par pur peur de se faire arrêter pour un viol.<p>

Ogden avait été libérée.  
>Et Murdoch l'avait invité. Parce qu'il devait bien l'admettre, il rêvait jour et nuit de passer du temps en compagnie de cette féministe activiste qui ne cessait de lui plaire.<br>Julia en semblait ravie, quand soudain, il lui sembla être le moment de révéler le clou final à l'inspecteur.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir libéré, encore une fois. Puis-je vous confier quelque chose ? Je crains que cela ne brise à jamais notre relation, qui n'a même pas encore commencé, mais je tiens à vous le dire.  
>- Allez y, dites moi tout.<br>- …Voyez vous, si je lutte aussi autant pour l'avortement…C'est parce que je me suis fais moi-même avortée…Et que la méthode employée était…Douloureuse, car peu sécurisée…D'ailleurs, je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants suite à cette expérience…

Ainsi cette femme elle-même avait occis un enfant de son ventre ?  
>Murdoch failli réagir mal. La rejeter. Se dire que finalement, l'amitié suffirait entre les deux. Mais l'amour le tiraillait, tant et si bien, qu'il avait réussi à le remettre un minimum en question. Il était peut-être temps de laisser les femmes pouvoir vivre sans avoir la crainte d'avoir un enfant, alors qu'elle n'en désirait pas.<br>Bon, le fait qu'elle ne puisse plus avoir d'enfant était un problème aussi en soit mais… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils s'en moquaient ? Ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient encore le temps de voir le monde changer, et évoluer.

Peut-être qu'un jour viendra le temps ou l'on pourra avoir des enfants sans pouvoir engendrer, avec une certaine facilité, que l'adoption sera plus simple. Et que les femmes pourront vivre correctement, à l'égal des hommes.

Et Murdoch voulait y croire avec Ogden à ses côtés.

- Cela est malheureux… Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes aussi acharnée qu'un ours protégeant ses petits.

Julia fut surprise.

- Je croyais que vous alliez mettre fin à notre rencontre dès l'instant où je vous dirais la vérité ?  
>- Voyons Julia, nous ne sommes plus au XIXème siècle, il est temps d'avancer et de changer. Et puis, votre discours de l'autre fois, m'a ouvert les yeux, je crois… Bien qu'il n'y ait pas que ça.<br>- Oh qu'il y a il d'autre ?  
>- …Votre charme naturel, aussi.<p>

Un fin sourire vint à survenir sur les lèvres de Murdoch tandis que la doctoresse était gênée

- Oh voyons, William !

Ils rirent tous les deux et continuèrent leur rendez vous.  
>Bizarrement, Murdoch était persuadé de revoir Julia au commissariat, mais il était persuadé, qu'il la reverrait aussi à d'autres occasions…. Et cela le rendait très heureux.<p>

Fin


End file.
